You Don't Know What You Have Unless You Lose It
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: An alternate take on Phase30, what if Mu had found Kira before Reverend Malchio did? Flay thinks twice about her little revenge scheme. Songfic to Shinedown's 45 and Bryan Adams All For Love KiraFlay


Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai. Shinedown owns "45" and "All For Love" belongs to Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, and Sting.

You Don't What You Have Until You (Almost) Lose It

By Storm Wolf77415

"Kira," Flay said, softly and unsurely to the young Coordinator as he was headed to the hanger. He opened his mouth as if to say to something to the girl, but then turned away from her.

"Sorry, not now," But then he looked over his shoulder, "but maybe later okay?" and he left her standing in the corridor. In the last few months, true feelings for Kira had emerged in Flay's heart, and she was giving serious consideration to dump her plan, but she still didn't know what to do. Luckily certain events would help her change her mind, permanently.

_Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart  
_

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
_

"I'm…gonna…**_KILL YOU_**!" Athrun roared at his best friend and the GAT-X303 Aegis and GAT-X105 Strike clashed like two vicious wolves.The two mobile suits mercilessly hammered on each other. The Strike severed the Aegis' left arm. Aegis leapt backward and ignited its three remaining beam sabers. Athrun returned the favor to his best friend by severing the Strike's left's arm, and slashing open the cockpit, exposing Kira. Kira then sliced Aegis' head clean off.

"**_ATHRUN!"_** Kira yelled.

"**_KIRA!"_** Athrun replied.

With his Berserker enhanced mind, Athrun knew exactly how to end this. He switched his machine into mobile armor mode, and latched onto the Strike. He activated the self-destruct sequence, and abandoned ship. As the Aegis took the Strike with it, Kira's last thoughts were of Flay, A playful smile on her radiant face. There was a bright flash, and then all went dark.

_Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight _

What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

Flay had run for the bridge after the Strike had launched,She along with the rest of the crew had watched as the two best friends relentlessly tried to kill each other. Tears flowed down her cheeks, knowing that she was partially responsible for letting things get this far…Then the Aegis exploded.

Flay sank to her knees, openly crying "What have I done!" she cried. Mu flew his Skygrasper around the wreck site, when he caught sight of a figure in a blue, gray, and white flight suit

"I found the kid! He's still alive!" Mu said, this brought hope to Flay's eyes, "I'm bringing him back."

Flay ran to the hanger, frantically hoping to see Kira. To apologize for everything she had put him through. In that moment, all that mattered was seeing him again.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
_

Sai and Mirialla were there as well, and a wave of revulsion filled them for what the redhead did to him when she showed up.

"Get out of my way, I need to see Kira!" Flay said panicked.

"Why, so you can use him again?" Mir snapped, "Haven't you put him through enough?"

"Please Mir, I made a mistake. I need to see him!" Flay said, tears flowing.

"Flay, you don't want to, it's not good!" Sai said, whatever anger he had toward her was overrun by his desire to protect Flay from a possibly horrific sight. But she got past them, and stopped dead in her tracks as a stretcher, wielded by two medics, ran past. Kira's face was stained red with blood. His once soft, brown hair, that Flay had loved running her hands through, was now tangled and matted. His flight suit was in tatters, and was stained red by the massive amounts of blood that flowed from the numerous lacerations he had received in the explosion.

**_"KIRRAAAA!"_**, Flay screamed. Both Sai and Mir grabbed her arms as she tried to reach out to him, "Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, all reason in her gone.

"Hold her still!" the doctor said, and produced a needle which he promptly jabbed into her arm. Flay went silent then slumped in Sai's arms.

"What did you give her?" Mir said.

"Don't worry. It's just a sedative, albeit a pretty strong one. She'll be out for a day at the very most" the doctor said.

_Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe_

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
_

A few days later.

The only sounds in the _Archangel's_ infirmary were those of beeping monitors, as they kept a close watch on the patient they were attached to. Kira hovered between life and death. A lone figure entered silently, taking a seat next to Kira's bunk.

Flay sat silently with her hands in her lap. The sedative had kept her under for a day and a half and when it wore off, she had slept for another day. This was her first visit to Kira since then. She took Kira's hand in hers.

_When it's love you give_

_I'll be your man of good faith_

_When it's love you live_

_I'll make a stand I won't break_

_I'll be the rock you can lean on_

_Be there when you're old _

_To have and to hold_

"Kira, I'm so sorry," she said, the tears flowing once more. The notion of using Kira as a weapon dissipated completely from her mind, _I love him, plain and simple. I love him, _she thought. The old saying goes that you don't know what you have until you lose it. Flay had nearly learned that lesson the hard way, but something, whether fate or God, whatever stepped in and kept it from happening.

_When there's love inside_

_I swear I'll always be strong_

_And there's a reason why_

_I'll prove to you we belong_

_I'll be the wall that protects you _

_from the wind and the rain_

_from the hurt and the pain_

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I made a promise to protect you, remember?" Flay pleaded, "Please don't leave me, I don't want to lose you!"

With that she dissolved into tears once more, resting her head on his chest, crying herself to sleep.

_Let's make it all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_the one you need_

_Cause when it's all for one it's one for all_

_When there's someone that you know_

_then just let your feelings show _

_and make it all for one and all for love_

The morning sun rose, and Flay stirred, feeling movement beneath her.

"Kira?" she said wearily, and a hand came up to stroke her cheek.

"Hi, Flay" he said softly, and Flay cried, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy that you're okay. Kira, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please just forgive me, I love you" Flay said, and Kira merely took her hand, and kissed it. No words needed to be said.

_When it's love you make_

_I'll be the fire in your night_

_Then it's love you take_

_I will defend I will fight_

_I'll be there when you need me_

Flay just continued crying, but now it was tears of joy that flowed. Joy that she had been given a second chance with the man she loved. Kira kissed away her tears.

"Now stop crying, you're far too beautiful to keep doing that" Kira said with a small smile.

_When honor's at stake_

_This vow I will make_

_That it's all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_the one you need_

_Cause when it's all for one it's one for all_

_When there's someone that you know _

_then just let your feelings show _

_and make it all for one and all for love_

_Don't lay our love to rest_

_cause we could stand up to the test_

_We got everything and more than we had planned_

_More than the rivers that run inland_

_We got it all in our hands_

"Remember when I said I would always protect you? I mean it truthfully now. I'll protect you with my heart, my feelings, all my love", Flay said, the radiant smile that Kira always remembered on her face once more, her eyes still teary and misty.

"And I in return will do the same. With every last amount of strength I have, I will defend and fight to protect you."

_Now it's all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_the one you need_

_Cause when it's all for one it's one for all_

_When there's someone that you know_

_then just let your feelings show_

_When there's someone that you want_

_When there's someone that you need_

_Let's make it all all for one _

_and all for love _

And the ballerina princess kissed her dragon knight of freedom, grateful for the second chance that she had been given.


End file.
